memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Uchu
|pages = 192 |stardate = Various |reference = ISBN 1427807876 }} "Uchu" is the third volume of Star Trek: The Manga, published by Tokyopop. In this volume, Kirk tries to control his anger, peace is brokered between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, Spock finds it lonely at the top, and more! Back Cover ;From the back cover: :The Voyage of the ''Starship Enterprise Continues…'' :TOKYOPOP delivers new manga-style stories of the class U.S.S. ''Enterprise™ crew in this third installment of the Star Trek manga series. In Uchu: David Gerrold (writer of the classic episode ) brings us a rumpus on the Enterprise as the mysterious, teddy bear-like creature Bandi runs amok with pretty virulent vibes. Wil Wheaton returns with a Klingon confrontation that may test Kirk's resolute hatred of them. Nathaniel Bowden brings us a society in which bureaucrats run wild. And Luis Reyes tries to glimpse the softer side of Spock.'' Story summaries Art of War :"Captain's log, stardate 3905.7. We have received a distress call from the Federation mining colony on Angrena. Our scheduled visit to Starbase Six for some much needed rest and relaxation will have to be postponed until the rescue operation is completed." :"Captain's log, stardate 3905.9. We have reached the mining colony on Angrena. I have assembled a medical and engineering landing party to treat any wounded and prepare the survivors for evacuation. I have asked my Chief Engineer, ship's doctor, and First Officer to accompany me." :"Captain's personal log. I told Kring "if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles." I didn't tell him the rest of the lesson: "If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained, you will also suffer a defeat." We are so certain that we know the Klingons, and they are equally certain that they know us, but we haven't made much of an effort to challenge our mutual conviction. Just as I don't represent all men, Kring can't represent all Klingons, yet the symbolism of working together to build a bridge is not lost on me. I hope it was not lost on him." * Writer: Wil Wheaton; Artist: EJ Su; Tones by Chow Hon Lam and Mara Aum Bandi :"Captain's log. We have completed our diplomatic mission to Wokkle III. The planet has broad savannahs and beautiful forests. It was a welcome break for the crew and we were able to observe many unique specimens…" :"Captain's log, supplemental. The stowaway creature has been captured and detained." * Writer: David Gerrold; Artist: Don Hudson; Tones by Steve Buccellato The Humanitarian :"Captain's log. Stardate 3347.6. First Officer Spock in command. As Kirk is recuperating on Starbase 47, the ''Enterprise has been ordered to the planet Rudimon for a remarkable mission of peace. Though once on the path to membership in the United Federation of Planets, Rudimon's internal political unrest drove them to sever all galactic ties. Now, seventy years later, the Federation has been asked to return and help a fledgling peace prosper. Our mission is to aid the people of this world by initiating a program to rebuild infrastructures weathered and torn by decades of war and neglect. It is a unique privilege. If I were Human, I would most likely be bordering on excitement… if I were Human." * Writer: Luis Reyes; Artist: Nate Watson; Tones by Chow Hon Lam Inalienable Rights :"''Captain's log, supplemental. Starfleet Command has authorized a First Contact with the third planet in the Makon system following their first successful warp flight. As customary with this procedure, Mr. Scott has prepped a shuttle for the surface. A landing ship is preferable to the transporter. I've left First Officer Spock in command of the ship." :"Captain's log, supplemental. After moving the shuttle to a safe distance away from the prying eyes of a more primitive culture, the away team has returned to the capital city of the Makon government. As we sit down to dinner I find myself please that our meeting has started well, and hope for continued success. Dr. McCoy has determined that, while not altogether appetizing, the dish is fit for Human consumption." :"Captain's log, supplemental. Following our less than cordial discourse last night, Mr. Spock advises we stick to the plan and contact the Mols in a timely fashion. But I feel it would be a failing as a good will ambassador to give up after a single meal. We will return Jeena to the surface with one last attempt at reasoning and diplomacy." * Writer: Nathaniel Bowden; Artist: Heidi Arnhold; Tones by Dominic Prestera Memorable quotes "It's clean, it's affectionate. It doesn't eat much. And it isn't '''born pregnant'." : - '''Dr. McCoy', comparing the Bandi to a tribble in "Bandi" "Halfway across the galaxy and the meal still tastes like chicken." : - Dr. McCoy, eating with the Makon governing body in "Inalienable Rights" Background information * The initial and final artwork for the cover was done by Felipe Smith. * The title, originally announced by Luis Reyes, translates to "Universe" (宇宙). After being temporarily renamed to "Aratanaru Michi he" (which translates to "To a New Path"), it was changed back to its original name of "Uchu" once more. * " " is based on David Gerrold's first script pitch to TOS and predates . "Bandi" was discussed in his 1973 book, (Ballantine Books). * In addition to the manga stories, the volume includes an excerpt from the novella "A Less Perfect Union" by William Leisner, from the Pocket Books Star Trek: Myriad Universes volume Infinity's Prism. The reverse is also the case, with an excerpt from the manga appearing in the Myriad Universes volume. * The issue sold an estimated 1,592 copies in comic specialty stores in July 2008. http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/13104.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Cover gallery File:Star Trek Manga 3 main.jpg|Early pre-release cover for "Aratanaru Michi he" File:Star Trek Manga 3 Felipe Smith.jpg|Cover artwork without copy Characters External link * }} Category:Comics